Fullmetal Exorsist
by Maki-chan0824
Summary: Edward Elric was pulled through the gate into the d gray man world. All he want to do is go home he'll do anything even become an exorsist and fight anther war. Takes place after the frist fullmetal alchemist series.
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal exorcist

**chapter one**

"did you see that Komui?" section leader Reever asked. "yes," Komui answered,"get me an exorcist"

"on it" he replied,"I'll send for Allen."

**like five minutes later**

"yes Komui"

"oh hi Allen"Komui replyed

"you wanted to see me?"Allen asked"  
"yes take a look at this"Komui said as he gestured toward the screen

"what was that blue light?"Allen asked

"we don't know"Komui said"we want you to go out and investigate. also be careful at the same time we recorded this light we picked up a large energy burst"

"ok"Allen left

* * *

when allen came back he was caring a boy

"Ah... allen who's the kid"Komui asked

"Well i found him in the snow so i wasnt about to leave him out there"Allen said"and he's injured"

"ok take him to the imfermary"Komui said

* * *

"where am i?"Edward asked

"hi, im komui whats your name?"

"None of your buissness"edward said "where am i?"

"i wont answer your question until you answer mine"Komui said

"fine, im Edward elric, now where the hell am i?"Edward asked angrily

"you're at the black order"Komui said


	2. Chapter 2

**Maki-san****: Hi everyone, I just want to thank everyone who already read my frist chapter. It makes me very happy, thank you. I don't have a set day for when im going to update, but i hope to do it at least once a week.**

**disclaimer****: I do not own d gray man or fullmetal alchemist.**

**Chapter 2**

"Huh, whats the Black Order?" ed asked' maybe its the name of a hospital, strange name though'

"Well the black order is"Komui was interrupted by a very tired science team member"kumoi you need to see this"he said.

"huh, what is it?" Kumoi said

** Time skip**

"well, it seems like the temperature rose significantly only in that could have caused this?" Komui asked 'maybe it has to do with the kid we found, Eward.'"well i got to go interrogate are guest, bye"

**Back in Edwards room**

'dam theres no windows, this sucks. i need to figure out where I am. probably in the other world.' ed thought then he notice the shape his right arm(auto-mail arm)"ah. my arm"ed shouted'my arm is im very bad shape. i wonder?' he clapped his hands together and touched his arm. much to his surprize it work his arm was almost good as new.'wow it worked' ed thought

knock knock"can i come in"said a familiar voice

"ya" ed relied

Kumoi came in"Edward, the nurse will be coming to check on your injures"

"What? injuryes?"ed asked. Then he looked down at all his bandeges"holy crap! how did I not notice this"

"What you really didn't notice?"Komui asked"Thats pretty stupid"

"oh, shut up"ed replied angrily

"um, Komui can I speak to you for a moment?"a nurse asked

"yes, just a moment"komui replied

** Out in the hall**

"what are you sure!?"komui shouted

"Yes, there was a large scare on his chest over his heart and a matching on the back. also he has a metal arm and leg, Komui things aren't exactly normal about him. He showed up in a snow storm with only a shirt and pants on. He almost died of hypothermia!"she exclamed

"yes, i agree its strange enough that he has a metal arm and leg but it even stranger that he looks no older than allen."Komui stated"we have a lot of questions to ask him but frist i think i should take him to hevlaska. she might be able to figure out why there was that blue light and then that kid showed up"

"I hope your right"the nurse stated and then walked in to treat Edwards injures

'I hope this kid wont make this difficult. oh i know this is going to be difficult. on the frist question I asked him he wouldn't tell me untill I told him I wouldn't answer any of his questions till he answered mine. why?'

**Maki-san****:i will try to update as soon as possible. thank you all again for reading this it means a lot.**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maki-san****:hay guys,I was planning to update tommorow but then i remembered' hay i am not gonna have acess to internet until really late' So i desighed to update today.**

**Edawrd****:People can you please leave a review. We havnt gotten very many.**

**Maki-san****:Oh my god, Edward! Your here(jumps onto edward) this is to cool**

**Allen****:Anyway, she dosnt own us**

**Maki-san****:Allen! im in heaven.**

**Fullmetal Exorsist chapter 4**

"So how did you end up out there?" the nurse asked Edward

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know" Edward said"One minute i was in a building the next im here"

"Ok, your done." the nurse said then left the room

"Um, Edward?" Komui asked

"ya" Edward replied

"Could you come with me to give you a check up?" Komui asked

"i guess" Edward replied

**In the Black order**

**(hallway)**

'This is some strange place. Wait? Didnt the nurse just say that he was fine? Why is Komui takeing me to get a check up 'ed thought. He stared at Komui trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Hay Edward, just a question. Why do you have a metal arm and leg?"Komui asked

"Oh that, I got them when i was 11. There from a car accident. Oh Komui when can i go home? Edward asked

"Why, where do you live, is someone waiting for you? Komui asked questionly

"Well I live in london, and I don't know if anyones waiting for me there"Edward said and suddenly had a very sad look in his face

"Im sorry, i shouldnt have asked" Komui said apologetically hopeing to change the teens mood but with no prevail 'this kid sounds like he's be through a lot. his eyes look so determined but deep inside there's a burning pain. What has this kid been through?'

"On here"Komui stated. He stopped right in front of a floating platform.

"What? You want me to go on that?" Edward shouted

"Ya"Komui said like it was no big deal

**after like 5 minutes of arguing**

"Where almost there."Komui stated to ed"Where here."

**Maki-san****:Ooo. A cliff hanger. You should expect another update Saturday or Sunday**

**Allen****: Also please review. we'll all appreciate it**

**Edward****: Ya, do what moyashi said**

**Allen****: Don't call me that. i have a name you know!?**

**Maki-san****:Anyway please review. I'll dedicate the next story to those who reviewed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maki-san****:Sorry for the wait (even thought it was only 3 days). I just want to say thanks for reading.**

**Fullmetal Exorcist**

**Chapter 4**

"We're here" Komui stated

"What is this place? I thought you said im getting a check up" Edward said

"Hevlaska" Komui stated completely ignoring Edward

"Yes?" A green serpent like creature answered

"What is that?"Edward shouted

The giant creature picked up Edward

"Put me down"Edward demanded. THen Edward clapped his hands together and tried to transmute the creature. Then as Edward touched her she felt a shock and dropped Edward causing him to become unconscious

"Hevlaska? Are you ok? What happened?"Komui asked worriedly

"Yes, it just startled me that's all"She replied

then a light coming from Hevlaska started to glow

"Whats going on?"Komui asked

"it's the innocence reacting" Hevlaska said

* * *

'Whats with the light?' Ed thought' Were am I?'

* * *

"Theres something blocking the inocence"Hevlaska said worriedly

"What? that's impossible he has no dark matter in him nor does he have any inocence."Komui said

"Its starting to sycronize"hevlaska said

* * *

'where am i? Am i still at that strange black order place? And why the hell can i see?' Ed thought as he tried to move his right hand 'What? Theres some sort of restraint' Then he slowly move his left hand and took off a rag that was on his face. His eye sight was blurry but he could see a person sleeping in a chair. Then he looked down at his right arm. He could make out a little peace of metal holding his wrist. He checked to see if the person had awoken and then clapped his hands together and touch the metal. As soon as the blue light can i went. Then Ed realised that his arm felt and looked almost brand new. He looked at his leg and it was the same.

'Whats going on?' Ed thought then he felt a hand on his shoulder. And he nearly jumped across the room.

"Oh, im sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."A girl with long green hair said"I'm lenalee, and your names Edward right"

"Ya, Im Edward" Ed said trying to figure out whats going on"Um, Lenalee am I still at the black order place?"

"Yes, your still at the order" She said cheerfully but Edward looked down with a sort of sad expression

"Are you ok?"She asked

"Ya, I just was hoping I was at home"He anwsered

"Oh, do you have a family there or something?"She asked

"I don't know?Thats why I need to get home and find out"He repliyed

"You don't know? How? Did your parents move or something?"She asked

"Ha, funny. No my parents are gone. My dad left us when I was young and my mom died a couple of years later"  
Ed replied forgetting he was talking to a complete stranger"Oh, how long have I been out?"

"Three days"Lenalee replyed

**Maki-san****:Thank you for reading anther chapter of mine. Please please please review. It makes us writers happy to see reviews.**

**Thanks for reading. Oh ya I don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maki-san****:sorry guys schools been crazy, and im only in middle school so please don't be mad at my grammar issues. thanks for reading ill try to make these chapters wayyyyy longer.**

**Fullmetal Exorcist**

Last chapter:

"how long have I been out?"edward asked

"Three days"Lenalee answered

* * *

"Three days!?"edward shouted "I need to leave"

"um, sorry you can't. your still injurd"lenalee said worriedly

"I don't care"edward shouted jumping up from his bed almost to the door

"please calm down"lenalee asked

"yes, you should calm down"Komui said completely scaring Edward almost to death

"How can i calm down if you people keep sneaking up on me?"edward shouted

"Sorry about that, but you should rest"Komui sugested

"I just want to find my brother"edward said

"oh, komui I see Edwards up"A nurse said as she also walked into the room"Lenalee why don't you talk Edward down to the cafeteria will I talk to komui"

"Ok, come on edward"lenalee said as she stood up

"ya"edward replied leaving the room lenalee soon followed. Edward was in the lead walking anywhere just to get far away from the infirmary

"do you now where your going?"lenalee asked

"a...no"edward said innocently

"its over here, oh maybe Allen's here"lenalee exclaimed

They walked into the cafeteria and ordered some food, then sat down

"So Edward you said something about finding your brother. Did he get lost?"Lenalee asked

"Well acutely I think im the one lost?"Edward said

"What? Your lost?"She asked surprisingly

"Well, the last time i saw him we were in a large house, then i feel unconscious for awhile and woke up here. Maybe I slept walked here?"Edward said hoping she was buying it.'well its not like im lieing to her, I mean i just left out so details. Like we were in a large house with people trying to kill us. And the fact that i was pulled over here from another world'

"Well hopfully you'll find him"She said cheerfully

"ya"Edward said unreasuringly

"hay, Lenalee"A white haired (i think all of you know who im talking about) teen said

"Oh, hi allen"Lenalee said happily

"So he's finaly up"Allen asked

"yes this is Edward"Lenalee said

"Hello edward, im Allen"Allen said holding out his hand

"whatever"Edward stated he hated formalitys

"Dont mind him allen he's just a little agitated right now"Lenalee tryiing to explain things to the confused allen

"Oh ya i never asked how old you are?"Lenalee asked edward

"Im 15"Edward stated

"Hay moyashi whos the shorty"Long blue haired guy asked (i also think you know who this is)

"Kanda stop calling me that i have a name you Know"Allen shouted

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY CANT EVEN BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE"Edward shouted

Then Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda did that suprized then bink thing were their all like stareing at edward so confused about what just happened (im not good at expaining it but im pretty sure its happen in both of these animes)

"Who is this kid?"Kanda asked again as he was the frist to stop being in a fase

"This is Edward eric"Lenalee said

"Why is he here at the order anyways?"Allen asked

"What, you got a problem with me being here?"Edward said

"No i was just asking thats all"Allen said apoligeticaly

"Its because the stupid komui guy wont let me leave yet"Edward said in his anoyed voice

"He said something about inocence to the nurse, whatever that is?"Edward said completly confused but all the others new exactly what he was talking about

**Maki-san****:why did you guys not tell me that chapter one and two didnt match up. Anyway i fixed it now so no worrys. Thanks for reading please please review**


End file.
